The Price
by Analor
Summary: So he fell, it didn't feel bad to fall, he wasn't scared, nor was he sad or felt regret. His whole life he felt like he was falling, the difference this time is that it was physical, real and final.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the mentioned characters, those belong to Cassandra Clare.

He was falling.

He was falling because it was finally time for him, he no longer had control over the darkness inside of him, it finally won, and broke away .He was falling because it only made sense that he would be; how else would he end up after what has happened. After what he has done. So he fell, it didn't feel bad to fall, he wasn't scared, nor was he sad or felt regret. His whole life he felt like he was falling, the difference this time is that it was physical, real and final.

He turned around in mid air, embracing the wind as it tore at him, he tried to sneak a peak, but the wind was too strong and tears materialized at the corners of his eyes .still he opened them, he wanted to face whatever lay waiting for him below. As he opened his eyes he realized that he was mistaken. He wasn't falling towards his end, not yet, he was actually falling after _someone_, he was falling after her. Tessa's back was to him , her arms held away from her body open to the wind, her hair swinging wildly mixing with the material of her white dress as it fluttered around her like the wings of an angel.

Ever since he first laid eyes on Tessa Gray he had been attracted to her, he thought nothing of it at first; it was no secret that Will enjoyed the company of beautiful women. But then that night at the attic he realized that it was more than nothing, much more indeed. He was falling, falling for her, falling after her, falling with her. It no longer mattered, she'd already made her way through to his heart and left a mark, completely shattering the walls he'd so carefully built around himself in hopes of blocking the world away. Only that was no good, it wasn't part of the plan, good things were not supposed to happen to him, he would have never dreamt of deserving her or her him, she deserved far better. It was for that reason that he'd pushed her away once and he'd continue to do so until the day he dies, he would protect her even if it meant him torture, even if it meant that he'd have to watch her hate him, find someone else and forget about him. Even if the price would be his heart.

Yet despite it all and against all odds he found himself still falling after her.

Will called Tessa's name over and over but she didn't seem to hear him, or if she did she showed no sign of it. He cursed, ducking downwards to accelerate, granted he could almost touch her now, his fingertips caressing the flapping material of her dress, he pushed further grapping a fistful of it and pulled her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, buried his face in her hair and breathed her in, "Tess" he whispered, relief washed over him like a flood and he squeezed his eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes again, he wasn't holding her anymore and they weren't falling, they were both standing up right and facing each other. Back at the roof of the institute after Mortmain's attack. She was looking at him, her eyes hopeful, he knew what she wanted and every fiber in his body was screaming at him to give it to her, to tell her how much he cared about her and how happy he was that she was here. His lips parted "come here" he said, his body tensed as he watched her make her way slowly towards him, standing this close to her it was harder to control himself even more . He reached out his hands and touched her hair lightly; brushing back the stray curls around her face "Tess". There was no going back now, he bent and pressed his lips to hers. Instinct took over and for a minute all he knew, felt and tasted was her. Caught up in the moment, he tried to itch what kissing her felt like into his mind, so that he could lock it safely away. He was going to need this memory after what he was about to do.

Will felt Tessa's arms reaching to rest around his neck. She was stupid, asking for trouble he thought. Her soul was filled with Light, his was dark, she had her entire future ahead of her, all he had was the sorrow of his past, she still had a chance at a happy life yet she was wasting her time on him. She was stupid to have clung to him the way she did and now they were both going to pay for it.

He drew back and realized with a jolt that it was too soon, too soon had that short moment of bless end. He was cut short, left breathless with an unbearable need to hold her back again, kiss her again, without her he felt deprived of something essential for him to sustain life, and was left choking on the air that separated them. For a second the words caught in his throat and he wondered if it was all worth it, yes he told himself quickly, it was for the best, it was the things are meant to be. _She_ he thought looking at her _was_ worth it.

Quickly before she took notice of his inner turmoil he proceeded to push her away with his words, knowing full well what they would infect on her, willing her to hate him and think bad of him, but he felt dead, his voice far away and not his own as he watched her beautiful face fall and her features change into unbelieving and horrified. He expected her to run away and cry but he was wrong, he always seemed to be wrong when it came to Tessa. Her face twisted into anger and hurt, "stop" she said, looking determined, "Jem says that you lie to make yourself look bad, and perhaps that is true, or perhaps he simply wishes to believe that about you. But there is no reason or excuse for such cruelty," Startled, Will didn't know what to say, he had expected her to be hurt but he hadn't' realized that she'd react this way, she looked strong, broken, hurt but strong and proud, and for a fleeting heartbeat he thought that she could see through his lies and was going to confront him but it only lasted for a heartbeat he wasn't going to get his hopes that high. Catching himself quickly he said "Then there is nothing more for me to say, is there?"

Disappointment and dread washed over her face, his stance flattered as he watched her turn around and walk away, and he had to grip the metal railing very hard to stop himself from going after her. He knew it was for the best, but as he watched her turn around and walk away, Will felt like she was taking his heart along with her, like it didn't belong to him anymore. It belonged to her now.

**A**/**N**: I've been debating wither or not to post this, but then I was like why the hell not so here u go, let me know what u think!


End file.
